


Tomando la iniciativa

by Isabellag9705



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellag9705/pseuds/Isabellag9705
Summary: ¡Tú también quieres tomar la iniciativa de vez en cuando!. Mayuzumi x Fem! lector.





	Tomando la iniciativa

La hora del almuerzo comenzó hace un tiempo, como de costumbre, los dos alumnos de tercero se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela importándoles poco su falta de sociabilidad con sus compañeros de clases,  de todas maneras no es que los vayan a extrañar mucho.

Mayuzumi se encontraba leyendo, como no, una novela ligera mientras terminaba con su comida; en cambio tú te dedicabas a leer en el teléfono las actualizaciones de tus mangas preferidos… o al menos eso intentabas pero no podías dejar de intercalar la mirada entre la pantalla del teléfono y tu novio, más concretamente, en sus labios.

No es que antes no se hayan dado besos pero han sido pocos e iniciados por él. ¡Tú también quieres tomar la iniciativa de vez en cuando!

Pensarlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo y la verdad es que eres bastante tímida; estuviste debatiéndolo en tu cabeza lo que parecieron ser horas;  en eso el timbre sonó, indicando que el almuerzo había terminado junto a tu perfecta oportunidad.

Mayuzumi ajeno a tu monólogo mental, cerró su novela y se levantó del suelo con la intención      de volver a clases, sin embargo al verte sentada sin mover un músculo se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Mordiste el labio inferior, agarrando el dobladillo de tu falda con fuerza en un intento por aplacar los nervios, era ahora o nunca.

-¿P-puedes acercarte un momento?

Su normalmente estoico rostro llegó a mostrar un poco de desconcierto por la petición, pero aun así se acercó sin chistar, allí le hiciste un gesto para que se agachara; cuando lo hizo dejaste toda la vergüenza de lado para agarrarlo de la corbata y acercándolo a tu rostro sin darle tiempo de formular ninguna pregunta.

Por el brusco acercamiento sus narices y frentes chocaron pero fue recompensado cuando sus labios hicieron contacto. Chihiro agrandó los ojos sorprendido, por un momento se quedó congelado, no había esperado esto con lo tímida que eres, pronto se dejó envolver por la sensación del momento, correspondiendo al beso.  

En si, no duró más de un minuto, ni hubo nada de lenguas ni mucho intercambio de saliva pero para ti esto ya era un gran logro.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- cuestionó Chihiro con curiosidad después de unos segundos en recuperar el aliento.

Te encogiste de hombros tratando de parecer casual pero tus mejillas rojas te delataron- Solo quise hacerlo, ahora vayamos a clase.

Mayuzumi se quedó un momento en su lugar, no pudiste notarlo porque rápidamente tomaste la delantera escapando de tu propia vergüenza, pero una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, todavía podía sentir la sensación de tus labios sobre los de él y eso le agradaba.  


End file.
